Wings Are Meant For Flying
by ME4427
Summary: Slightly AU/ Thorn Mellark, the daughter of Katniss and Peeta, is off to boarding school in District 14 with a lot of the other Victor's children... What happens when she meets the famous Odair son? Or Gale's kids? Or Johanna's? (rating may change)
1. Leaving the Nest

_**A/N **Hello lovely readers! Look at me, a brand new story! It's been a while since I've posted anything but I thought I'd start this story! Make sure to let me know what you think..._

_ME4427_

_Ps. This story has NOTHING to do with ANY of my other stories just to make that clear! Enjoy...(I hope)_

* * *

1. Leaving the Nest

I woke up to the light streaming in through my bedroom window just as it always did and I couldn't help but sigh as I thought of such a small tradition of my daily life ending. That's what today was, an ending of tradition but a start of something new, something different, something wonderful. Independence was mine from that day on and though I'd still have those figures above me to respect and keep me in control, I was still as free as the mockingjays that could sweep their wings and fly amongst other strange birds above the demands of the world. I would be free to be me. Or at least I hoped I would be. With all my heart I hoped that District 14 would be different for me, for everyone, where there wouldn't be judgement in eyes and there wouldn't be ridicule on lips. But this, like my last, was a school and what is a school without bullies and opinionated teenagers?

Drawing back the curtains, I allowed the sunlight to consume me as it illuminated my whole room and basked my things in a warm, nurturing glow. I opened my window, as I did every morning, and pulled myself up to the windowsill before climbing out onto the roof perched outside my window. My mother would clearly disapprove if she knew I was out here every morning though we both know I've done far more dangerous things than this. There are some mornings I had to hide from her watchful gaze as she tended to her primroses in the garden with the help of my father who'd always manage to catch my eye. Considering she's a hunter, she's not the best at noticing things but my father is. We always make eye contact and he smiles his warmest smile before giving me a wink and carrying on with his business rather than sticking his nose in mine. A bird flapped its wings and landed gracefully beside me on the ledge but as soon as it spotted our cat, Spring, in the garden it flapped its wings and took flight. Then I saw those silky oat coloured curtains pull back and a familiar face behind them with his gorgeous smile smiling just for me. My heart fluttered as his eyes locked with mine and that smile grew, and grew, and grew until it was as big as mine. He's the reason that I sat out there every day because, from there, I could see him and him me. He moved to open his window and he went out and sat on the roof there so the two of us were like a mirror, two of the same. I opened my notebook and scribbled down my words large enough for him to see:

_Todays the day I go…_

His smile faded a bit but not enough to be gone. He opened his own notebook and carefully wrote a response for me with his face scrunched up in concentration. The page was held up for me to see:

_I'll miss you Thorn_

Deep down, I hoped that that was true; I hoped he'd miss me as much as I would him. I'd miss everything about him like the way he smiles at me, or the way he laughs, or the way he's just there when I want him to be, or the way that he just knows _me_ like no one else. I'd miss the days we spent in the woods just wandering until our feet ached and blistered, and our brows were sweaty, and our palms were clammy, and our lips hurt from smiling too long. My lips often hurt from smiling too long when I was with him too long, but my heart hurt when I was away from him for too long, so I wondered how I would possibly survive until the holidays without a single glimpse of him. That's my very own idea of hell there.

When I looked back up and I met his eyes, I saw that he had written something else on that worn-out notebook of his:

_Come to our spot and I can give you a real goodbye_

Faster than should be possible, I leapt up and scrambled through my window and down the stairs with a quick "I'll be right back" to my mother in the kitchen. My hands grasped onto my green hunting coat and my feet slipped into the shoes already lined up by my front door. I practically sprinted through town and towards the woods yet he still beat me to it. There he stood, his scruffy brown hair blowing in the wind and his talented hands stuffed into his baggy jeans. His green t-shirt was already crinkled and stained just as it should be by ten in the morning. But what got me as it always did was that beautifully warm face with his smile and his loving brown eyes the colour of bark.

"God Thorn you took bloody ages!" He joked moving towards me from the fence with the small hole we use to slip into the woods.

"Whatever." I mumbled almost inaudibly. But he just smiled, didn't he? A guy like him with a disaster like me. And then I felt that warm hand in mine and I actually looked up to him and it was like those eyes were even more full of love, but that couldn't be for me, could it?

"I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me. Come on, I'll prove to you why you should stay, yeah?"

"I don't-" But he cut me off before I could finish.

"Come on! We'll remember this for the rest of our lives." He pulled me closer and slipped under the fence with my hand still in his and my heart just flipped and flipped until it was dizzy. I don't think he'd ever held my hand in the five years I'd known him but if that continued then I sure as hell wouldn't be going anywhere. And he was still holding it tightly when we walked across the bruised earth beneath our feet and passed all the looming trees that we could no longer call strangers. The trees were becoming bald and their red, orange, yellow, brown leaves were scattered by our feet on the muddy, homemade path. After a lot of walking we reached the wide expanse of _our_ field and the overgrown grass that lurked there with the odd flowers kept prisoner within the grassy grounds. He slumped down suddenly making me lose my balance and tumble down, causing me to land right on him so we were lying chest-to-chest, nose-to-nose. He smiled in his old ways and the sunlight bathed his pale skin in the centre spotlight. Slowly I became aware of how close we were and I think he did too because of the way his expression changed and the way his arms gently wrapped around my waist as our eyes kept each other. And I thought of him just for the thought of him. In the moment we were ten feet tall watching over the world, the quintessential beings. Those brown orbs of his drew me in until our noses were scrunched up together and I could feel his minty breath on my face and his chubby cheeks smiling against mine. Then I felt his lips against mine and it was strange, very strange, is it supposed to feel strange? I couldn't decide if strange was good but my brain buzzed at one hundred miles per hour with thousands of thoughts of him swirling through me until I was dizzy. But I was all too aware of how we were touching like I couldn't just melt into it how I wanted to. I mean Robin Birch was kissing me and the most I could say was it was pleasant at best.

When he pulled away, he was breathless but I wasn't, so I pretended to be. I could feel his quickened heartbeat against my chest; therefore I pulled away so he wouldn't feel my empty heart. He was so happy that he smiled and I wasn't but I smiled anyway. If anything I was unhappy, very unhappy but not with him, but with myself. Why did I not feel the sparks, the love, and the overwhelming emotions? Why did I not _feel_ anything? He's Robin and I love Robin, but perhaps not in the way I thought I did and not in the way all the other girls in District Twelve do. I wanted to love Robin in that way; maybe this was love though, just maybe. But why break his heart? Why not play along? I left today and by the time I got back he'd have moved on, found someone knew. So I got up, we smiled and we sat hand-in-hand on the grassy fields saying our own special kind of goodbye.

"When you go I don't know what I'll do Thorn."

"You'll be fine. It's me we should worry about! How am I supposed to make a whole new bunch of friends? That is not going to be easy." I said it and we both knew it was true. I was not particularly sociable, quite like my mother Katniss, and worse still people would befriend me but not _for me_, for my name. Everyone knew the Mellark name. The stories of war and rebellion were told to us as children in school and in our homes, everywhere, and my parents' names always mentioned with it. The tales of the Hunger Games and everything they did turning the word 'Snow' into a foul taste on your tongue, a knife in your heart and a burden on your back. So when it snows every year, tears are shed and memories surface of the man once our leader, our saviour who did nothing but make us cling to life with a withering branch for a hand. And their names are mentioned, their names are praised and I as their daughter along with it. So everyone knows their names, everyone knows mine, and all the other warriors in the war. People know who I am, they want to know me and that's that. How I wish that someone could understand the way I feel, how I feel so empty even with so many envious faces around me, but alas there is no one that can, even my own brother doesn't get it, for he loves the limelight and the adoring faces.

"I'm sure you'll find friends." We shared a look and we both know his words were courteous and false, very false. I appreciated them in any case. Robin stood and pulled me up with him. He led me into the bushy forest that surrounded us and deeper into the concealment of the trees. The sun shone through the gaps in the leaves of the tallest trees and it lit up the path in the lightest, most graceful spotlight you'd have ever seen. He turned back to look at me and offered up another of those smiles he kept close-by at all times. Deeper and deeper we ventured into the forest until we came to the lake that I'd often come for picnics too, whether it was with the family or with Robin. The sun's rays made the lake's surface sparkle and glimmer before our eyes. I took a seat by its edge and slipped my feet out of the canvas shoes I'd shoved on in my hurry out the door, and dipped my toes into the chilling cold of the lake's water. I felt rather than saw Robin sit next to me and do the same. His arm stretched around my shoulders and he pulled me slightly closer to him. The closeness was sort of inviting. I watched my reflection morph and contort beneath me as the gentle winds rippled its surface making me appear to be some sort of odd looking alien figure. And yet even as an odd alien figure, Robin still looked like utter perfection.

We sat like that wishing our silent farewells for what must have been an hour. The silence was comforting to us and we didn't need to talk, just think and I knew he could hear all the things I wanted to say. For once however, I was having trouble hearing what he was thinking to me. It didn't matter to me though.

"I guess you'll have to go soon. Yesterday your mum said you leave at twelve and that if I didn't get you back in time, she'd put an arrow through my head."

"That sounds about right." I laughed at his nervous expression.

Slowly we made our way back through the forest and to the fence. Just as I was about to slip back under the fence, I felt a hand in mine tugging me back. He spun me round so we were chest-to-chest and I couldn't help feel dizzy as his breath mingled with mine. The world slowed down and all I could do was stare at his beautiful face. Maybe some people didn't see the beauty in chubby cheeks, messy hair and stained clothes, but I could. And apparently the rest of the district could too.

"There's a lot I can't do when we get back there. Your parents are pretty scary when they want to be. So I figure we should say our proper goodbye now…" His voice was a whisper as he leaned in closer and closer until our lips were mere inches apart. "And if your heart tells you to do something, who are you to question it?" And the gap closed.

Kissing him this time was different. I don't know what made the second time different to me but it did. My mind wasn't as scrambled and I could focus on him and what we were doing. The way his lips moved with me, and the roughness of them. They were very rough and chapped but I didn't mind. In fact, I liked the manliness of it. And the way his body was pressed so tightly to mine it was like we were joined together, our lungs stitched together to form a heart. It was still weird but a good weird, pleasant, nice, comforting. But then he pulled away from me. It wasn't a loss but it wasn't as nice as the kiss had been. Again he was breathing heavily and he was overwhelmed. Perhaps kissing Robin would get better the more we did it. Perhaps we'd get more comfortable with each other. But that would all have to wait until I got back from school in District 14. Of all the times for this to happen, our relationship to finally develop, it happens when I'm leaving him.

He slipped under the fence and I followed carefully. We wandered through town towards the Victor's Village, which I call home, in a comfortable silence and without any sort of contact like handholding and that was just fine by me. People watched us walk as they always did and the normality of the moment seeped into my bones as I thought of how normality would turn on its head for me. Everything that was normal and daily for me would no longer be. It felt like the air was being torn from my lungs and my heart ripped away from my soul. But perhaps that's what it's supposed to feel like. As my father always said, "every opportunity not taken is an opportunity wasted" but he talked like that a lot, always speeches about how precious time is and how you just never waste it. Past Uncle Haymitch's home, we walked until we finally reached my house where Robin (reluctantly) and I entered and wished everyone a good morning.

My brother sat at the kitchen table and when we entered he didn't even look up from whatever it was he was doing that he deemed more important than I. Peering over his shoulder nosily, I saw the thing that captivated him and severely gripped his attention: his artwork. Like my father Peeta, my brother was a very talented artist (which he didn't ever fail to remind us all) and so he tended to devote a large proportion of his time towards this 'talent' of his. He would always make sure to complete artwork right under our noses so we would all remember how fabulous he was! He looked up to catch my prying eyes.

"Admiring the artwork are we?" He said in that _tone_ I detested oh so much.

"No not at all Payton." I turn away from him with my best 'I'm not interested' look. My mother turns round at my comment and her eyes catch sight of Robin's decaying form shrinking into the floorboards next to me. She gives him that look that I can't quite describe.

"I'm glad to see you brought her back on time. Here I was convinced you might try and make her miss her train. I suppose you're owed an apology." She paused, "it doesn't mean that you're getting one though."

"I can get home by myself mom." I pointed out but either she didn't hear, or more likely she ignored my comment.

"Tell me Robin, who is it you plan on bothering when my daughter leaves?"

"Well Mrs Mellark," As he would never be permitted to call her Katniss, "I still plan on visiting. I don't know how I'd survive without your angry glare and spiteful words."

She put down the dish she was washing and moved over to us, dangerously close. That look was back again but fiercer. My mother did not enjoy being spoken to like that and she didn't like being spoken to by Robin anyway. There was a silent hatred between them which I thought I would truly never understand.

"Perhaps I should be going." Robin said giving me a perfect smile from his collection. My mother only sneered at the look her gave me but my heart drowned her critical sounds out.

"Perhaps you should Robin." My father's voice echoed through the large room as he entered through the doorway. His blonde hair had white tips from the flour he must have been using at the bakery. He told me he'd cut his shift today short so he would be here to say goodbye. I truly loved my father for things like that. I had no doubt in my mind that he'd heard the hushed conversation between my parents.

Robin turned to me but his smile had become sickly sweet on his rough lips. "I can't believe your leaving. I'll miss you so much Thorn! If only you didn't have to go…" His tone was false and I wondered if his words were too. This was just a show for my parents. His voice went smaller but still perfectly audible just as he wanted. "I hope you don't forget _everything_ we did out there in the forest Thorn. Those are memories to last a life time babe. It was the _first_ of many times Thorn."

His words implied a lot, were very suggestive and they left me with my mouth gaping wide which probably didn't help. My family's attention was on me as he whispered "it had to be done" in my ear before ambling out of my house. And I know why he did it. He thought it'd be funny and a good way to wind-up my mother but all it did was land us both in bother. How could he suggest things like that? I know why he did it but I was still furious and very, very embarrassed. The blush on my cheeks probably didn't help anything.

"Thorn what exactly-" My father began but I cut him off.

"Nothing happened. He did that to annoy mum. Honestly I swear. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Whatever forget it. I thought you had a train to catch sis."

"Wow Payton way to tell me to get lost! How very polite! You're just sour that you can't come because you're too young wittle brother!" I mocked him and I could see his fury.

"Oh can you not even use proper words Thorn. It's 'little' not 'wittle'. Do you even go to school or do you spend all your time in the woods with Robin fuck-"

"That's quite enough you two!" Mum interrupted him. She went over and smacked him round the head. "And don't use language like that in my house Payton Finnick Mellark."

"Whatever. At least I'm not as easy as her!" He mumbled but mum's hawk hearing picked up every word.

"Payton! Go to your room!"

He glared at me as he passed me. He slammed the door, stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. What a wonderful goodbye from my dear brother! I turned back to my mother whose expression softened as she put her arm around me and led me to the hall. Dad grabbed my suitcase and we headed out the door with my mother reminding me of all of the important things she wanted me to remember since she was leaving me. It didn't take long before we arrived at the crowded station which usually remained empty but today was full of teenagers with baggage and their moping (or some relieved) parents.

"Haymitch! Haymitch! Over here!"

The blonde haired drunk who lives next door prodded over to us, stumbling on his way. The stale stench of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath was overpowering but I tried to ignore it. His clothes stank to and I wonder when the last time they were washed was. With my knowledge of Haymitch, I presumed it had been a while since they were clean. The bottle of some sort of liquor is clutched tightly in one hand and in the other a small, stained sack.

"Hello sweetheart." He said while grabbing onto my dad's shoulder for support. "Oh my have you seen that!" Both my parent's heads turned to wear he was looking. He took their distraction as opportunity to shove the sack into my hands. I gave him a curious look but he just looked away.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw some," He burped very loudly, "drink for sale. My mistake."

They dismissed it and turned back to me, both of them oblivious to the new bag in my hands. They fussed over me and only relented when we heard the train arriving into the station. The crowd around us bustled as they pushed forward towards the train. With my ticket in one hand and Haymitch's sack in the other, I was ushered also in the direction of the train. After much pushing, we reached the edge of the tracks where I turned to my parents' tearful expressions but my father was definitely the most emotional one. He always has been. I was drawn into his arms as he silently sobbed into my shoulder since I'd recently been nearing his own height. My mum was next to pull me into an embrace but hers was much shorter than my fathers had been. Silently I wished that my brother had been here because though we fight a lot and he can be very snobbish, he is my baby brother and he's actually one of the nicest people I know.

I picked up my bag and turned to the train. With the crowd, I moved those few feet towards one of the doors on the train and as I stepped up so I was half in the train, I couldn't help but turn back to have one last glance at my parents. My dad's eyes were watery, my mum's were smiling and Haymitch was clearly hungover but I didn't care; he was family too. I made my way to a seat in the nearest carriage and I put my bag above the seats. I sat down without looking at all the people who too would be joining me in District 14 at school, but instead I stared out the window. The train's engine roared and rumbled as it sped up. I waved to my parents out of the station.

Silently, I said my goodbye to my family.

Silently, I said my goodbye to my district.

Silently, I said my goodbye to my home.

* * *

_**A/N**__So please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Up Up and Away

_**A/N **Here's the second chapter! I'm sorry it took a while but well life got in the way. The 'awkward encounter' that happens later ACTUALLY happened to someone I know..._

_Thanks to **The Cornish Pixies** for the review, follow & favourite. Also thanks to **deedee102030** for following._

_ME4427_

* * *

2. Up, Up and Away

I knew the train journey would be long so I'd brought myself plenty to do. It wasn't long into the journey that I decided to get my book out and have a little read. The book was given to me by my Grandma on my last birthday but I had yet to read any of it. I suppose there had always been something else to do, something more urgent. My feet curled up under me on the train seat and I propped my book on the table meant for any food we would want. As I started to read the first page, my hair dangling loose over my face began to annoy me so I put my bookmark in and grabbed a ribbon to tie my hair into my signature braid. I looked up and saw that a pair of eyes had fallen on me at that moment, a pair that was unfamiliar to me and I knew didn't belong in my district. She sat across from me but when she saw me looking back at her, she leaned across the aisle towards me.

"Are you who I think you are?" She asked me.

She had sleek, straight black hair that looked like it must take ages to look like that, and a face full of make-up that too must have taken a long time to prepare. I distinctly took a disliking for her but I decided to give her a chance anyway. The closeness of her wasn't good as she stank of litres of perfume.

"Depends who you think I am, doesn't it?"

She leaned back and studied me with a quick flip of her hair. Her eyes were terribly fierce and I could tell she didn't like my attitude but a smile still graced her bright pink lips.

"Ooh a firecracker, are we babe?" She says with sarcasm dripping from each word. "Just like your mom I presume? You _must_ be Thorn Mellark, am I right? Of course I am. With that braid you look just like her." Suddenly she raised her voice as if to address the whole carriage, "Well aren't I lucky! So privileged that a _celebrity _like you would talk to little old me! I bet you love the attention don't you? Couldn't wait to show off about those parents of yours?" She took me hand as if to shake it. "Can I just say how honoured I feel? Can I have your autograph?" She mocked. "Thank you, thank you for being our little saviour Mellark! Thank you!"

I just stared at her. The mocking tone, the dripping sarcasm and the laughter in her eyes. How dare she judge me like that?! So with the calmest tone I could muster up from within me I replied.

"I think I'll go back to my book if you don't mind." And without waiting for a response, I lifted my book and began reading. It was unnerving to feel her eyes on the back of my head and I could just picture the venom in her eyes right then. She knew my name and I'd not had the chance to ask hers not that it bothered me. Why did I need to know the name of someone I never planned to converse with again? I hummed absentmindedly as I flipped through the book that gave me so much fascination. After I'd reached about half-way through, I decided to occupy myself with something new and I chose looking at the world rushing past as the perfect distraction. The colours blurred as I looked at the vast amounts of countryside rushing past the window and into a mush of greeny-yellow tones. The look of it reminded me of a painting that I once did when I tried to capture my dad's artistic talent but alas art is _definitely _not in my limited amount of skills. I'd much rather spend a day in the crisp forest wind than indoors with paint and paper. Then it dawned on me that at this school there probably wouldn't be anywhere like the woods back home, and this realisation sent upset straight through me because the woods is like my haven when I'm unhappy. And in my haven was an angel that I would also no longer see, my angel Robin. Something in my heart ached when I thought these thoughts but I presumed I'd be over it in no time, for this is what I wanted, my independence and freedom is in my hands so why would I blow it into the wind to scatter in someone else's hand? Opportunities are to be grasped. I swallowed whatever stuck in me then and I dismissed it.

As the train rattled on across the ancient tracks, I thought of all the poor people who got in the earlier districts like One and I pitied them since I'd only been on the train a short while and I was already so incredibly bored. How did they not die of this boredom? I flicked through the pages of the book but I found it tiresome after only a short time. Then an idea sparked in my head and it flourished. I carefully got out of my seat – still feeling mystery girl's venomous stare – and reached up to where all of my bags were. I rummaged around a bit before I found what I was looking for, but unfortunately it was quite far back so I went on my very-tiptoes to reach further. _Almost there_ I think. Suddenly I'm knocked and I lose my balance so stumble forwards grabbing onto my chair to stop myself from falling forwards.

"Sorry love didn't mean tah knock ya there." A boy with a deep-throat voice said behind me. I turned round and gave him a quick smile to which his perfectly white teeth returned. "Ah coulda sent ya flyin'! Good job ya got those reflexes!" He chuckled lightly. His dull brown eyes sparked up a little as if they themselves were smiling too. It was much better than seeing hatred in someone's eyes.

"How 'bout I test yours?" I said putting my fists up in a mocking way. He faked fear as he backed away with the laughter still pulling his lips.

"Maybe another day."

"Maybe." I agreed before turning back to trying to fetch the bag. Seeing what I was after, he reached his arms up next to me and since he was considerably taller than me (like a freakin giant!) it was no trouble for him whatsoever. The sack hung in his hand still tied with the fraying rope and still as stained as when Haymitch had handed it to me. He examined it carefully as if it were some sort of bomb.

"What's in 'ere then, love?" He asked swinging it's heavy contents back and forth.

"That's what I wanted to find out. I got it from my sort-of uncle."

"How do ya have a 'sort-of' uncle?" His eyebrows rose in confusion and amusement.

"Well he's as much of a pain as family but luckily I'm in no way related to the drunken idiot."

"Well ok then." He made to hand me the sack but at the last minute pulled back much to my annoyance. "I never did catch yer name, love?"

"That's cause I never said it."

He extended his other hand to me in a greeting. "I'm Dion Bacchus."

I reluctantly took his hand and replied "I'm Thorn. Thorn Mellark." I whispered the last part but he still caught it because his eyes momentarily widened but he quickly composed his features. He handed me my sack without thought.

"Well t'was nice meeting ya Mellark." He smiled and I watched him walk away with his long brown hair swishing behind him.

I sat back into my seat ignoring mystery girl. The heavy sack weighed my legs down until they felt like they'd sank half-way into my seat. Excitement welled up in me at what could be in the sack. From someone other than Haymitch I would expect it to be something meaningful but for all I knew I could have a bag of Haymitch's socks. He was hammered enough to make that mistake. I fumbled to untie the knot of the decaying rope and when I yanked the fabric of the bag apart, I was shocked by what I found. I suppose since it's Haymitch I should have expected this, especially since he didn't want my parents seeing it. Unless he did it accidentally of course but the smile on his chapped lips when he gave me it said otherwise. Inside the rotting carcass of the bag were bottles and bottles of alcohol. I was quick to close the bag again but I tried not to draw much attention to myself in case people questioned the bag's contents. I didn't know if I wanted to drink it because (thanks to Haymitch) I'd seen the effects of alcohol and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I mean I'm not saying I'd never drank because there had been occasions when I had (and times I'd gotten into states almost as bad as Haymitch) and they were enjoyable even if the side-effects weren't. There was the couple of times when Robin thought it'd be fun to go into the woods and start drinking. Needless to say, those trips never did end well whether it was with one of us throwing up in the plants, or deciding that we _could_ in fact catch a large bird with our bare hands, or that drunken swimming or climbing were good ideas. In fact, _none_ of those ideas _were_ sensible. _How surprising?_

I put the sack back above my head and thought about my destination. Yes there was still a long way to go before we reached the school but there was a lot to think about. What if I didn't make friends? _Don't be silly Thorn. You just made friends with Dion. One down more to go._ What if I got really home-sick? _You've been away from home for the whole summer when you went to visit Grandma Everdeen and you were fine then._ What if Robin forgets me? _He probably already has._

It wasn't long before they came round serving us meals but I barely touched mine as I found it very unappetising. Perhaps it was the comparison between this food and my father's that made me find the food a bit repulsive. My dinner was mainly just a bottle of water so my stomach decided to rumble rather loudly and I did find the event slightly embarrassing to say the least.

After my thoughts running marathons, I slipped into sleep as the train descended in darkness. When I woke up I couldn't remember what it was I'd been dreaming about though I felt it nagging on my brain to remember. I gave up recalling it, and seeing that the people on the train were sleeping, I went for a stroll around the train. I left my compartment and headed straight ahead towards the engine. I arrived in another carriage and I made my way through it. I turned left after that and collided with someone. I muttered my apologies immediately.

"Sorry it's dark and stuff. I didn't see you."

"I-It's fine." The figure says running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Which carriage are you from?"

"Erm…I…Er…Dunno."

"Well ok…" He quickly scurried off like a beetle and the darkness cocooned him in shadow until I couldn't see him anymore.

I wandered round the train but there wasn't much to see. I felt like I was in a labyrinth going round and round for someone else's amusement and I was getting nowhere. In the end, I stumbled my way back into my own carriage feeling around for the door handle in the darkness to get back into the carriage. I grasped something but I…realised it wasn't _exactly_ a door handle. I let go like my hand was on fire and my face certainly felt like it was. It was the most embarrassing thing. How could I mistake a certain…well…part of the body for a door handle? My face was so unbelievably hot and I was glad that whoever it was couldn't see my flusteredness.

"Well someone's keen geez!"

"I…er…" I began to feel like the poor boy I'd met before except I _had_ a reason to stutter. I saw the figure closer to me probably to see who I was and my instincts kicked in. I sprinted away from him down the carriage. After a lot of waiting around, I finally emerged when I knew he'd be gone. Finally I went back to my carriage and all but collapsed in my chair with exhaustion. My face was still blood red. I really hoped he'd not seen me. And I was really glad I'd not seen him. What a way to start off at a new school? By grabbing some poor boys crotch in the middle of the night? I'll make sure to mention that to my mother when she asks how I'm doing. I could picture it all. "Well mum I was on the train and met some nice people. I also met a girl who I think wants to kill me. I felt a boy up and then ran away. So overall things are really good so far." Second thoughts, I _might not_ include those details in my letter. At some point I fall asleep.

When I open my eyes again light is streaming through the dusty window and there's a flurry of excitement in the air. At first I don't understand why but when I turn my head to look out the window, I see the school not-so-far away. I feel my own excitement buzz. The train edges closer and closer and closer. And just like that we're there and it's new and it's exciting and it's so wonderful. I forget about _everything_ that happened on the train as I lift my bag and head to the door ready to start fresh.

* * *

_**A/N **Did you like it? Please leave me a review! It can be critical if there's errors or things you think I could do better..._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
